nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
FBY - Episode 6: My Name Is...!
My Name Is...! is the sixth episode of Fusion Ball Y. Summary After having the confrontation with the mysterious black Oni, whose's name is Midnight, Nexus released his powerful Chikara. Out of nowhere, violent flames began to spiral up around the ground around, surrounding Nexus. Afterwards, a huge pillar of fire struck Midnight, which took it by surprise. Midnight let out a blood-curdling roar and was burnt to a crisp. From far away standing ontop of a building, an unknown Kizinami noticed the giant pillar of fire. He stated that the attack was releasing an enormous amount of Spiritual Energy. Trying to figure out what the source was, he rushed over to to the battle site. After a few seconds of roaring, the giant fire pillar begin to fade away into a bright light. Standing there was Midnight, smoking to a crisp. Surprisingly, Midnight was still alive, and suddenly charged a giant red blast with it's horns. Within a split second, it fired the blast all around the battlefield. Just in time, Nexus jumps and evades the powerful blast. The blast caused many powerful explosions within the town. Soon after firing the blast, Midnight suddenly fainted, disappearing within a black mist-like substance. Watching closely, a fellow Kizinami named Apex runs up to Nexus and questions him about what just happened. Nexus tells him that he is a Kizinami aswell. Apex states that he's never seen Nexus within the Soul Society before. Apex also tells him that there has been suspicious activity within the Human World, such as the increase of Oni attacks. Apex tells him that they don't act as a usual Oni, and act as if they are being controlled by someone or something. Soon after, Apex begins to recognize Nexus, due to him wearing a captain's attire. Nexus tells him that he is a retired Gotei 13 Captain. After, Nexus tells Apex to go back to the Gotei 13, but Apex refuses, because his job isn't quiet done yet. As Nexus begins to leave, Apex stop's him, and ask if he can stay at Nexus' house for a while. Nexus agree's and they leave. The next morning, the doorbell rings, and it's Fusion at the door. Nexus tell's Fusion to come in, and sit down at the table. Nexus joins Fusion, and Fusion asks if they can resume training. Nexus agrees, but then tells Fusion that he wants him to meet someone. Apex walks in the room, and Nexus tells Fusion that he's the Vice Captain for one of the divisions of the Gotei 13. Nexus asks a favor of Apex, and request that he spars with him for a training lesson. After, they go into the training room, Nexus tells them not go try and kill each other. Fusion's Seikatsezus suddenly materializes in his hands. After seeing Fusion's Seikatsezus, Apex is intrigued. Afterwards, Apex's staff-blade materializes in his hand, and the battle begins. Apex quickly Flash Steps behind Fusion, and swings down with his staff. Fusion almost instantly blocks the attack, and begins to push back Apex. Apex suddenly Flash Steps behind Fusion again, and tries to stab him with the blade on his staff, but lucky Fusion evaded the attack. Fusion began to dash at Apex, with immense speed, and slashes at Apex. Apex easily uses his Spiritual Force to push back Fusion. Out of nowhere, Apex releases his Spiritual Energy, and states that even though Fusion is a new Kizinami, he won't hold back on him. Nexus and Fusion are amazed by the Spiritual Pressure of Apex. Without an trace, Apex instantly disappears from sight. Cluelessly, Fusion looks for him, and out of no where, Apex elbows Fusion in the back, sending him flying. For a few moment's Fusion thinks to himself, and tries to get up from all of the rubble. Apex dashes at Fusion, and smashes him with his staff, sending Fusion flying away again. Fusion soon realizes that he can't win, and begins to give up. Before he does, a voice in his head tells him that he isn't using his Seikatsezus right. The voice reveals itself to be one of Fusion's Seikatsezus. The Seikatsezu also reveals that Fusion doesn't know it's name yet. It begins to tell Fusion it's name, but, gets cut off by a large explosion of black spiritual energy. As the smoke cleared, Fusion could be standing holding his Seikatsezu, Tsugetsu. Apex notices a difference in Fusion, saying that he looks stronger. Fusion then replied, that he is stronger. The screen freezes, and the episode ends... Category:Fusion Ball Y Category:Fusion Ball Y Episodes